crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12-Iron Spider
AK12-Iron Spider is a VVIP assault rifle variant of AK12 featured in CrossFire. Overview This weapon takes after the AK12 Silencer, but has been given a metallic skin with blue lights, akin to those Transformers weapons. It's also been modified with a mounted knife and the charging handle moved to the front underneath the barrel. Uniquely, this variant has a different way to reload by using the charging handle. It comes with 37 rounds mag (+2) and 111 in reserve. The main visual effect of this weapon is blue, yet when reloading it changes to red. When the reloading process is interrupted by knife-stabbing action, the color will change to purple for a while then back to blue. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF West' *'CF Español' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Indonesia ' VVIP Features *'Weapon copycat' **After getting killed by the enemy, players can press F to switch to said enemy's weapon upon next round or respawn. Weapons with special function (Dual Wield, Fast Draw, Variable Scope...) will be fully functional. This effect lasts until players get killed again and can be used 3 times per match. Unavailable in Ghost / Shadow Mode, Mutation Mode (and variants) and Zombie Mode. *'Distance Check' **By pointing the crosshair to a location and hold 1, a Distance Mark will appear telling players the distance from their position to said mark. It will disappear within about five seconds. The maximum distance checkable is 100m, although when a mark is placed and players back away, it will still update the distance over 100m. In team-based mode, all teammates can see this marker as well, so it can be used to alert everyone about suspicious point / enemy ambushes. *'Increased (+2) ammo '''for all equipped' Rifles. *'200% EXP '''bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP 'bonus for everyone. *'20% GP 'bonus for everyone. Variants AK12_K_IronSpider_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold AK12 K IronSpider Piece.png|Piece AK12 IRON SPIDER PRIME.png|Prime Alternate Skins Punk_Skin.png|Punk Trivia *This is the very first VVIP weapon that's unique to its original counterpart in terms of design and thus comes with a complete unique animation set. It's also the first silenced weapon with functional bayonet (The one on M4A1-S VIPs doesn't function). *When it was first released in CF Vietnam, this gun incorrectly shows a +6 on its Item Icon (From M4A1-S VVIPs) instead of +5, although the actual ammo count in-game is correct. It has been fixed in the 2nd update. *If the player has 7 Desert Eagle VVIPs and 1 Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark, when using Weapon Copycat perk on Pistol weapons (doesn't work with Dual Double Barrel and its variants), the weapon copied will be +8 instead of +7, which is impossible before AK12-Iron Spider updated since the player can only +8 for Desert Eagle VVIPs, not normal pistol. **This is because the system still counts the Desert Eagle VVIP which was replaced by the weapon the player copied as a part of his/her bag. **This also work well with most of Throwing Weapons (except the Shadow Blades and Shadow Daggers), the player can use two Grenades. *If you press "G" (Drop Button) and "F" (Copy Weapon Button) nearly a same time, the player will have two primary weapons instead of one (one on hand and one dropped). *For unknown reason in CF Vietnam, the Weapon Copycat perk has been nerfed, as the copied gun's crosshair is very large. *In CF West, this gun is acknowledged as Iron Beast weapon ('AK12-Iron Beast), thus making it in same line with M4A1-S Iron Beast and AK47-Knife Iron Beast. Gallery In-game= ak12ironspider.png|Render Ak12-vvip.png|Side view AK12_Iron_Spider_Punk_RD.png|Render (Punk) AK12-K IS.png|HUD Crossfire_2018-07-07_23-22-34-493.png|Reloading Crossfire_2018-07-07_23-22-38-911.png|Melee Attack Crossfire_2018-07-07_23-23-17-434.png|Color Change to Purple 15727293_1481009526808.jpg|Artwork |-| Preview= SpriteImage 08.PNG SpriteImage 07.PNG SpriteImage 06.PNG SpriteImage 05.PNG SpriteImage 03.PNG SpriteImage 02.PNG SpriteImage 01.PNG SpriteImage 00.PNG Videos CrossFire China 2.0 AK-12 Knife-Iron Spider (VIP) ☆ CrossFire VN - AK-12 Iron Spider Cross Fire China AK12-Knife Iron Spider (VVIP) GamePlay ! Crossfire Philippines - AK-12 Iron Spider (FFA) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK12 Variants Category:VVIP